


Fall of the Geminids

by OleanderToxin



Series: Snowbound [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Commissioned fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Verbal Fight, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from Tumblr.A disagreement turns into a scene of pouting.  Best friends make up and turn into something a little more stable.Commission for a client.





	Fall of the Geminids

The cold wind blew against the northern face of the warm wooden chalet, thankfully for Danny as he sat on the southern deck, staring out into the woods. Their private chalet had been purchased earlier that day on short notice, and the moment they had entered the cozy space, it seemed the bomb that was between them was ready and waiting to go off. One little slip, a tweet from Alex to a fan, and Danny saw red. He might have overreacted a bit, just a bit. That was probably why he was sitting out on the swing, looking out over the forest, and pouting while wrapped in a large, cushioned comforter.

He didn't want to see Alex right now. He was so furious with him. He hated how jealous he got at times, but all the same, Alex should have known, right? He should have known that kind of shit was upsetting to him. But no, here they were, a fairy tale get away from the hustle of the games, and there he was, hamming it up on twitter and instagram, flirting with fans as Danny sat less than fifteen feet away.

The thought infuriated him. He wanted to scream, to interrupt the calm night's silence with a shout that originated from his guts and spiderwebbed out into every cell of his person. But no, he wasn't like that. He disliked his tendency to bottle things until they boiled over, but at this current time, he just... Couldn't break the night's gentle song, the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional snap and break of a twig as a fox further down on the forest floor slunk around looking for a meal. This wasn't worth disrupting.

The noise of the door handle turning and opening broke him out of his anger fueled meditation, and Danny looked up, only to frown and return his gaze out to the woods as he saw Alex there with two steaming mugs in his hands. On his face was a look of apology, mixed with a hit of worry, but Danny forced the thought out of his mind. No. He was still feeling Mad-At-Him, and not even warm mugs and soft voices would make him feel better.

“C'mon, Danny... Don't be like this...” As if Alex knew what 'like this' was with him. A simple disagreement was one thing but what he did, despite their... whatever they had, it wasn't so easily fixed by this sad display of apologetic servitude.

“Don't be like what? Mad because you were doing something that you knew you shouldn't have been? Or pulling away because I'm mad because you were doing something that you knew I didn't like?” He was being a bit over the top, he knew this, but he couldn't stop himself when he felt this way. It was an avalanche, and he was stuck in the resulting chaos.

“It was just a joke, I said I was sorry. I don't know why you're getting so worked up, it was just some fans. They'll never meet me anyways.” Alex's words cut sharp into Danny, and he stood up off the swing and went to the railing between him and the pine furs just ten feet away from his face. He could practically reach out and touch them. He wanted to grab a branch and throw it at his stupid companion.

“How would you like it if I did the same thing? If a fan was tweeting at me and I made those kinds of comments, sent those emojis. If you saw me blatantly flirting with the people around us?” Danny turned around, blanket still wrapped around him, and crossed his arms. Staring him down, Alex's eyes moved from Danny's face then down to the wood deck under their feet.

The older blond remained silent for a few moments. His eyes ran up and down the different planks of wood that made up the rich cedar wood deck that they stood upon, the second story balcony that gave them an unparalleled view of the woods to their south. He opened his mouth just to close it a moment later, and after a few more seconds of ear ringing silence between them, he spoke.

“I'd punch them in the face.”

Of  _ course. _

“That's... Damn it Alex, that's not what I want!” Danny's voice was louder than he intended, but it did the job. Alex looked up and frowned, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. “I told you that it made me uncomfortable. I'd want you to tell me it made you upset so I could stop and we could talk it out, instead of having a stupid fight like this.” He stomped his foot once, the sound echoing and giving the woods a startle, a few winter birds flying away from the sudden noise. “Whatever this is, whatever... We have, I'd rather we talk that out, not end up like this and... And bottling everything in.”

Alex remained silent as he listened to Danny speak. It was honestly a surprising twist for him, and as the young brunet stared him down, Alex's eyes remained closed as if he were absorbing everything that Danny had said. When his eyes opened, they looked down to the mug in his hands, thumbs rubbing the warm sides as he remained quiet, contemplative. It was nearly a full minute before he responded in any form.

“I'm sorry, Danny.”

Sighing, he looked out over the side of the deck, the trees having gone silent long ago. The wind had stopped and the night sky was clear. It was beautiful. He took several steps forward, taking the mug that had been brought out for him, and took a sip. Alex's hot chocolate was always the best. Sitting back down on the swing next to him, Danny wrapped his large comforter around Alex's body as well, pressing his body close. They enjoyed the gentle rocking of the swing in silence for a moment before Danny replied. “Thank you. That's all I really wanted. Next time let's just... Talk? And listen to one another, OK?”

Alex nodded, pressing close to him as they rocked. The two of them shared a few moments together, sipping their cocoa, and enjoying each others warmth, before he turned his head to look at Danny and speak. “I'll try harder to do better for you. To be better for you. I promise.”

The smile that curled on Danny's lips was gentle. “I know you will. Thank you.” Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's cheek. They were going to be OK. This was but a bump. One doesn't abandon a car after a simple pot hole.

The silence wrapped around them once again, and they both watched as the night sky shimmered with hundreds of stars. This far into the mountains, this far away from most civilization, the sky was oh so clear, and the heavens so beautifully illuminated. It was like being in their own little world, away from the hustle and bustle. This last minute chalet rental was wonderfully placed, and despite the issues at the head of it, turned into a lovely evening for the two.

Alex gasped softly as he pulled his arm out of the comforter cocoon that Danny had wrapped them in, pointing up to the sky as he whispered. “Shooting star.”

Danny had caught the tail end of it, watching as it crossed the horizon all the way in the heavens. At first he was disappointed that he missed most of it until another crossed the sky. And another. Dozens of meteors burned up in the atmosphere, creating a stunning display in the silent night. Snuggling together close, he and Alex watched on with rapt attention, attempting to count them but losing track easily.

As the last ones burnt across the night sky, Danny saw Alex close his eyes for a brief moment, whispering something silently. “What, did you make a wish?”

“Yes, hush or it won't come true.” Alex stuck out his tongue and grinned. That grin was so handsome on him. Danny knew that his life would be wrapped up in that smile the moment he saw it. Their childhood games playing in the snow had left them starring in their own competitions in the frigid air. But they always came back together.

“I wanna wish too, tell me, tell me.” Pulling his arms out from the cocoon of blankets, he wrapped them around Alex's chest, eyes locked with one another.

He didn't realize he was leaning up into a kiss until it happened. A gentle thing, tasting of cocoa and milk. Sweet, it lingered, the plush feel of Alex's lips on Danny's leaving a phantom sensation. It tasted like another. Danny pressed back in for a second, and they both came crashing together for their third. Pulling away, faces flushed, Danny felt his heart swell. He felt whole. Everything was coming together in their world. Things would be rough, of course. Whose relationships are ever easy?

At least with Alex, there would never be a dull moment. He cherished that.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @p0tatotat0 on Tumblr. The characters are their own and they have given me permission to post their fics on here.


End file.
